Vérité des Black
by killyverbody fr
Summary: deux jumeaux entre a poudlard damian et calypso ête vous pré a suivre leur aventure
1. Chapter 1

Fan fic

VÉRITÉ DES BLACK

Introduction :

damian et calypso sont jumeaux et sont les deux dernier héritier de black il sont en route pour la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre …. poudelar il sont tout deux âgée de 11 ans et se ressemble comme deux goutte d'eaux a part les cheveux qui les distingue un peux calypso a les cheveux long attachée en queue de cheval tendis que damian lui a les cheveux mis court en dégradé il a les yeux vert rubis mélangée a du gris argentée et sa sœur des yeux vert pommes. « Enfin en route si on peut dire sa».

Chapitre n°1 :rencontre inattendue

''Damian magne toi on vas être en retard pour le train''.

''PUTAIN BOUGE TON CUL DAMIAN LE TRAIN PAR A 11H ET IL EST DEJA 10H30 BON SANG QUESQUE TU FOUS ENCORE''.

''Ouais ouais calypso putain arrête de hurler un peut tu commence déjà a me donnée mal au crane je viens tout juste de me levée donc du calme.

Voilà ses bon je suis prêt j'espère ne pas croisée cette abrutie de weasley et d'aller a serpantard même si je n'en doute pas un instant petite chieuse après tout nous somme des black quelle déshonneur de ne pas être a serpantard sa serai''.

''Tu la dis frérot''.

Arrivée aux train il en-traire dans les wagons et prires place dans un compartiment au bout de 10 minutes de trajets sur les 2 heure a effectuée ils vire une ombre s'approcher du compartiment et quand la porte s'ouvrir il vire le detenteure de l'ombre et quelque un de ses amis.

Bonjour y resterait de la place pour trois personne supplémentaire?

''Bien su... '' commença calypso '' que non du con on est deux dans un compartiment six place fait marché un peut ton petit cerveaux étriquée''le coupa damian

''Et toi comment ose tu lui parler comme sa petit insolant tu sais qui sais au moins''

''non mais je suis sur que vous allez vous présenter pour montrer vos bonnes manière ne-spas?

'' bien entendue lui ses Théodore nott celle qui fait que de me collé ces pansy gaunt et je m'appelle draco malfoy et auriez vous la gentillesse de vous présenter a nous?''

''je m'appelle damian black et voici ma jumelle calypso on est donc tes cousin et cousine j'espère que notre tante vas bien ainsi que lestrange.''

''regarde calypso on arrive enfin'' lui dis damian sans se soucié plus que sa de son cousin.

''Offete draco si tu rencontre une belle fille tache de me la présenté vu que ta déjà pansy avec qui tes fiancer oublie pas de faire sa pour ton cousin''

hum hum bienvenus mes chers étudiant a poudelar ''ses lui le vieux sénile ? Il a quoi aller presque la centaine non'' dis damian en parlant a sa sœur

SILENCE DANS LES RANG SES L'HEURE DE LA DÉSIGNATION DE VOS MAISONS SACHEZ QUE VOUS NE POURREZ PAS CHANGER DE MAISONS UNE FOIX QU'ELLE VOUS EST ATTITREZ JE VAIS COMMENCER A VOUS APPELLER UN PAR UN

Draco Malfoy prenez place sur le tabouret

'' je vois de la haine de l'impassibilité du pouvoir un pouvoir noir SERPENTARD ''

…

…

…

…

…

…

pansy … Gaun...t

''putain ta eu du mal avec mon nom le sénile pourtant ta des lunette''

'' mmm SERPENTARD ''.

Calypso Black

'' il y aune grande source de pouvoir sommeillant en toi la seule maison ou tu pourat t'en servir comme bon te semble est SERPANTARD''

et enfin le dernier a passer est encore un black

DAMIAN BLACK

'' je vois que tu est comme l'autre fille de tout alleur serait tu son frère mais pourtant il y a une grande différence de magie la tienne est plus noir j'hésite entre gryffondore et serpantard car tu a une autre magie en toi que tu pourrait exploité donc je te laisse la choix'' ''très bien tu a donc décidé SERPANTARD''

''allez donc vous assoire a votre table Mr black pour que l'on puisse commencer le repas''.

Le repas apparut sur les tables encore vide i deux seconde […].

A la fin du repas dumbeuldore leur dit de suivre leur préfet assigniez a leur maison et de retourner dans leur dortoir en silence en spécifient que le troisième étage était strictement interdit a tout élève ou enseignent non autoriser a y aller.

Quand damian et calypso rentraire dans leur salle commune il se firent accosté par Draco qui les en-menât vers un canapé ou ils vire pansy theo et une autre fille qu'il avait entrevu lors de la disposition des maison elle était magnifique des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc des yeux bleu turquoise un visage fin une taille fine elle avait se qu'il faut ou il faut se dit aussitôt damian.

''comment t'appelle tu ?'' demandât il. Il eu comme réponse de la par de la jeune fille un petit rougissement suivit d'un ''je m'appelle ka...kara et...et toi ?''

''moi ses damian''.

Les semaines passère et kara se rapprochait de plus en plus de damian toujours en rougissant des qu'elle était en sa compagnie mais merci mon dieu personnes ne le remarquait.

Un matin […] ''damian dépêche toi on est déjà en retard en cour pas la peine de tarder encore plus''

''oui j'arrive putain ses quoi se bordel l'escalier bouge, on attend ou on monte ?'' '' on monte'' '' ses le troisième étage tes sur de vouloir t'y risqué'' '' bien sur frérot juste pour faire chiez le vieux sénile''.

''oh mon dieu regarde sous les pattes du monstre y a une trappe'' ''oui oui Damian se que je vois ses surtout qu'il y a un cerbère juste devant nous et que je sais pourquoi dumbeuldore nous a demander de venir sous aucun prétexte au troisième étage''.

''mintenent on retourne en cour ma belle'' dit damian avec une trace d'ironie dans ses mots.''Ou étiez vous Mr et Mlle Black ? Le cour a déjà commencer ''fit Rogue des qu'il rentraire en salle.

''Nous étions... Ce n était pas une question mais une réflexion Mr Black''

''professeur sans vouloir vous manqué de rés-pait se que mon frère tentait de vous dire est que l'on ses perdue dans les couloirs encore désolé pouvons nous regagnée notre table s'il vous plaît professeur ?'' renchérie calypso

''bien entendue mais pas l'un a coté de l'autre nous disons donc Mlle Black a coté de miss granger et Mr Black a coté de Mlle Zavinie''.

La pauvre kara devint rouge et stresser des que Damian s'assit a ses coté Draco fut le seule avec calypso a le remarqué et lui jet-taire des coups d'œils inquisiteur en se demandant pourquoi elle rougissait en étant a coté de Damian, d'accord il est vraix qu'il est beau intelligent et gentils avec elle comme avec sa sœur mais il était aussi arrogant froid et infernal la plus par du temps enfin se dit Draco on peut pas comprendre les filles après tout.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir sur un quirelle débouchant tout essoufflé a deux doit du malaise et hurla ''UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOT AU SECOURE'' et perdus connaisse. Il eu un soudain mouvement de paniques et tout les gryffondore et pousoufle prires peur puis dumbeuldore calma l'assemblé en gueulant

''SILENCE RETOURNER DANS VOS DORETOIRE EN SILENCE ET DANS LE CALME LES PROFESSEURS ET MOI MEME ALLONS NOUS OCCUPÉ DE SA''

a ses mots les esprit agitée se calmaire avec des regard emplit d'admiration sous les moquerie de tout les serpantard et serdaigles encore présent.

Damian s'approchât de Draco et dit ''y manque kara tu ne l'aurais pas vus ?

Non je ne l'ai pas vus mais apparemment elle serait entrain de pleuré dans les toilette a cause de weasley qui lui aurait fait des attouchement et aurais essayer de l'embrasser''. Lui répondit draco.

De quoi se sale chien a oser toucher kara ses un homme mort celui la mais enfin bon il faut aller chercher kara et tu m'accompagne au cas ou on tombe sur le troll je préfère avoir un ami en qui j'ai confiance''.

''quelle enflure se weasley il vas voir si Damian l'apprend il vas prendre très chers et vas regretté de m'avoir touché''.


	2. Chapter 2

salut salam saloute dsl pas de news pour le moment mais juste merci de me laissé quelque reviews sa ferait plaisir


End file.
